mcmmofandomcom-20200223-history
Axes (Combat)
With the axe skill you can use your axe for much more then just deforesting! You can hack and chop away at mobs and players to gain XP, hitting mobs with the effect of knockback and inflicting DEADLY criticals on mobs and players. Your axe also becomes a hand-held woodchipper, breaking down the enemies armor with ease as your level increases. Overall, the axe is one of the most powerful weapons if levelled high enough. Durpasaur-Meshmeh Active Skill Skull splitter This ability, similar to Serated strikes allows you to deal an AoE (Area of Effect) hit, however it is much less effective as do not gain any extra damage or ability output, you only deal an AoE hit. This AoE hit will deal half as much damage as you did to the main target so it's great for clearing out large piles of mobs. Passive Skills Armour Damage The axes skill does addition damage to another player's armour when you hit them with an axe. The skill automatically starts off with an addition 5 armour damage and gains one more armour damage per every 50 levels. Older versions of mcmmo have 1 armour damage gained every 30 levels. At level 1000, players should have 25 extra armour damage added on to each of their attacks. Axes continues to gain armour damage past level 1000. At level 2000 players should have 45 extra armour damage. At level 4000 axes takes away 85 armour damage. Which is enough to take down diamond armour 4 hits. Axe Mastery As Axes level increases, bonus axe damage increases every 50 levels by 1 and up to 4 at level 200. At Axes level 350 and above, using a Gold Axe causes Zombies to ignite instantaneously At Axes level 500 and above, using a Gold Axe causes Creepers to explode. Critical Strikes -''I accidentally did extra damage.''- Every 2 skill levels in Axes reward a 0.1% chance to deal a Critical Strike causing double damage to mobs or 1.5 times damage against other players. Soft Cap 750 37.5% at 750 skill Crit will cap out at 750 and will not increase again till 1000 skill. Hard Cap: 1000 This skill caps out at 50% chance, at 1000 skill level. Will NOT increase to 50% once you reach level 1000 if the soft cap is enabled. Damage Calculation The maximal damage Axes can deal: No critical: ' This is with a diamond axe while your axe mastery gives the max bonus possible. '''With only Minecraft critical: ' The minecraft critical does not add 1.5x the damage to the axe like most believe. Do to some issue with the programming jump criticals vary in damage. They mostly tend to add half an extra heart or an extra heart of damage usually. 'With only McMMO critical: ' McMMO criticals do double the damage against mobs. The mcmmo critcal is reduced when using it against another player. Meaning you only do 1.5 times the base damage. If you were to originally take away 10 damage with a diamond axe, you would do 15 damage against another player if you got a critical. Where as you would do 20 damage against a mob. 'With McMMO critical and Minecraft critical: ' The McMMO critical works before the jump critical. The jump critical usually only adds one or two extra damage from the addition damage caused by the mcmmo critical. '''With Strength Potion II, McMMO critical: The base axe damage is applied, which is 10 damage or 5 hearts. Then the strength II pot adds 6 damage or 3 hearts. The McMMO critcal then turns the total damage to 24 or 12 hearts. Max possible damage with Strength II potion, McMMO critical, Jump Critical, and sharpness V on a diamond axe. The sharpness V enchantment can add 15 damage as a max possibility through luck. The base damage is 10. The strength II potion adds 6 damage. This all totals for 31 damage. The McMMO critical then takes effect for 1.5 damage on a player. Which adds up to 46. The jump critical adds 1.5 damage on the strength potion's effect and the sharpness enchantment, but will only add about 1 damage from the axes base damage and McMMO critical. Meaning the jump critical will only add about 12 more damage roughly. Totaling for 58 max damage possible as of 1.4.6. All of these damage caculations are done with a diamond axe, and the axe mastery at it's max potential. Greater Impact -''Time to play a game of Mob Baseball''- By default, there is a 25% chance to achieve a greater impact. Greater Impact is indicated by **STRUCK WITH GREAT FORCE**. It has an extreme knockback effect equal to knockback II. In addition, it deals extra damage to unarmored enemies. Zombies, however, have some form of Armor protection (8% damage protection). Training Build 3x3 platform above your head while in end and just provoke the ender man by looking at them The Nether Hunt A good, quick, safe-ish way to level your axe skill up, is to go in the nether and kill all the Zombie Pigman. Since they spawn in groups majority of the time, it is a quick leveling method! 21:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC)TheOriginalRexagon All Night Killing Another good way to level up is to simply wait for every night to roam around to kill mobs. Also dont forget to add in a strength potion and critical for more exp. If you take every night (10 minutes) to roam around in the desert biome (Theory that mobs spawn more in the desert biome) to kill mobs you will level up efficently and fast. Creepers will give you extra exp A Hole A really good way to level up your axes is to dig up in the ground a 35x35x6 hole at the y level of 30+ so many mobs will spawn and not slimes (they lower the chance of other mobs to spawn). Then you go to corner by corner and you are likely to find mobs. So it is basicly like a mob arena but your very own to keep to your self. Notes *Axes are weaker than swords* *Not true (Magicwarriors) *Since there is no cap for armour damage, axes can kill armour in one blow at high enough levels, making axes the weapon of choice by most experienced mcmmo users. Meaning the axe is the fastest killing weapon of all the skills on mcmmo. It is possible to two hit kill people even if they use protection IV armour. (bk201soren) *Axes lose twice the durability when hitting a mob or player. Giving them half the uses over a sword. Trivia *Armour damage on the axes skill does not have a natural cap. So it is possible to break another player's diamond armour in a single blow if your skill level is high enough. *As of the 1.4.6 update axes can now be enchanted with sharpness if they are combined with books using an anvil. Thus making them take away more than the diamond sword on average again. *As of the 1.3.2+ update, axes are harder to train and take longer pop out. *When using your Axe skills with no hunger bar(1.3.2), you could 1 hit people which made a big killing streak in some servers. *The use of Skull splitter is not recommended for training as exp is only given to the first mob you attack, not the others caught in the effect. *Usually, the first piece of armor to be broken in pvp, due to axes, is the oppenents helmet. #next_pages_container { width: 5px; hight: 5px; position: absolute; top: -100px; left: -100px; z-index: 2147483647 !important; Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Combat